


Star Trek: Discovery "Wake"

by m_k



Series: Discovery Remixed [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Excalbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k/pseuds/m_k
Summary: With the Leo's engines burnt out and a robot warship about to kill the crew, Burnham sees no alternative but to sacrifice herself so that the others might continue. (Season 3 Episode 4 alternate story)
Series: Discovery Remixed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042230
Kudos: 1





	Star Trek: Discovery "Wake"

_# OPENING_

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_The starship Leo, sleek and reflective, cuts through interstellar space at warp speed._

_INTERIOR. THE MESS HALL OF THE LEO._

_Ari, the ship’s projected AI, is slowly doing a “pour over” into a coffee mug on the mess hall table._

_Michael Burnhan enters through the open door and stops to observe her._

BURNHAM What are you doing?

ARI Making Hiroi a coffee.

_Burnham scoffs disdainfully._

BURNHAM I’d tell him he can get his own damn coffee. ( _Thinks_ ) Wait, that’s *real* coffee.

ARI Yup. It’s from Hiroi’s private stash.

BURNHAM ( _Glancing around the galley_ ) Is it around here somewhere?

ARI I can’t tell you where it is.

_Ari finishes up the pour over with a flourish, and Burnham, without hesitation, picks up the mug and whiffs the aroma._

BURNHAM ( _Eyes closed_ ) Oh my god.

_Again, without compunction, she drinks._

BURNHAM Mmmmmm. ( _To Ari_ ) I’m commandeering this mug.

ARI ( _Satirically_ ) Scurvy dog.

_Ari picks up *another* mug of steaming coffee off the counter by the wall and starts to leave with it._

BURNHAM Wait…who’s that one for?

ARI It’s for Hiroi.

BURNHAM ( _Indicating her own mug_ ) Then who was this for?

ARI That was for you, Michael. I knew you would walk in while I was making Hiroi’s and take it for yourself.

BURNHAM ( _Dubiously_ ) Really?

ARI You have no idea how predictable humans are. ( _Observing Burnham_ ) You seem in a good mood considering…

BURNHAM Considering?

ARI ( _Nods_ ) Hiroi hasn’t told you. Well, I predicted that too.

_Burnham gazes at her questioningly._

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE LEO._

_A large star map is displayed on Ari’s panel. The map shows the course and location of the Leo in space._

_Ari is gazing at Burnham._

BURNHAM ( _Fuming_ ) That rat bastard! The U.S.S. Discovery is in the opposite direction. We’re going the wrong way!

_# OPENING TITLES_

_#ACT I_

_INTERIOR. HIDEKI HIROI’S QUARTERS._

_Hiroi is leaning back in his desk chair, lost in thought. Catchan, his huge cat, is sprawled across his desk. His quarters are messy and cluttered. The bell chimes and Burnham enters, wordlessly offering him the mug of coffee that Ari made._

HIROI ( _Uncertainly_ ) Thank you?

BURNHAM ( _Simmering_ ) You said you were taking me back to the Discovery, back to my crew. And now I learn that we’re headed in the opposite direction. Why is that, Hiroi?

HIROI Teya…asked me to take her to Excalbia, her homeworld. And we are closer to Excalbia than we are to the Regent’s planet.

BURNHAM ( _Shakes head_ ) You promised me!

HIROI I made no promises. You said the other day that it was your birthday, and that you were 962 years old. Well, I don’t think another week is going to make a difference.

BURNHAM Don’t joke about this. The Discovery is the *only* chance this sector has to put things right, to send the Regents and the Solani packing. You don’t think that’s important?

HIROI ( _Losing his temper_ ) The hubris! You weren’t here! All you’ve seen is the aftermath. The empty star systems. You didn’t see the ships they came in, the weapons they used. Do you think they followed the Federation laws that are supposed to “govern” warfare. They wiped us out!

_Burnham stares at him, her eyes burning with anger._

HIROI ( _Measured, but no less angry_ ) Anyway, it’s my ship. ( _beat_ ) Or at least it is *now*.

_Burnham storms out of Hiroi’s quarters. Hiroi sighs deeply and sets the mug on his desk without even taking a sip._

_INTERIOR. THE LEO’S MAIN CORRIDOR._

_Burnham proceeds to the door of Teya’s quarters. She rings the chime, tries to open it. It is locked._

BURNHAM Teya! ( _Speaking to Ari over comms_ ) Ari, where’s Teya?

ARI ( _Over comms_ ) Teya…is in her quarters. How did it go with—

BURNHAM ( _To Ari on comms_ ) Nope!

_Burnham pounds on the door with her fist three times._

BURNHAM Teya!

_She is about to continue pounding on the door, when it slides open._

_INTERIOR. TEYA’S QUARTERS._

_Teya is gazing into her wall-mounted display, which is displaying her reflection, between two strips of white light. She ignores Burnham, who strides in angrily._

BURNHAM You knew! You *knew* how excited I was to return to my ship. How could you?

_Teya continues to stare at her “mirror” image._

TEYA ( _Sedately_ ) I have as much right as you. ( _Looks at Burnham_ ) Don’t I?

BURNHAM ( _Eyes narrowing_ ) I was here first.

TEYA ( _Still sedate_ ) I’m stronger.

BURNHAM ( _Offended_ ) Really? You’re really going there?

TEYA ( _Looking down_ ) There was a woman. Her name…was Utama Panggabean. 

_Teya turns to Burnham, and traces her own cheek with her hand._

TEYA She had this face, this body. I know everything about her. Every dream. Every unspoken thought. That woman…died.

_Burnham has settled a little and is listening._

TEYA I wanted to join Starfleet. But Starfleet ships aren’t exactly made for Excalbians. I didn’t just copy her body. She let me impress her mind, her personality, her soul, onto my soul. So that I could be more than just a shadow in my life here, among you humanoids. More than just a temporary impression lifted telepathically from the mind of some human. She gave that to me…because of her kindness.

_Burnham continues to listen._

TEYA She was killed, Michael. Her Federation starship was blown to pieces by the Solani. There is nothing left of her, except for this. ( _Indicates her own self_ ) I tried to contact her family…to tell them what she had done for me, what a difference she had made with her selflessness. But they too were all gone by that point.

_Teya sniffles, deeply affected by Utama Panggabean’s memory._

TEYA And now my ship is gone. My crew is gone. Hell, Starfleet’s gone. All I have left is Excalbia, my home. And they stopped answering comms months and months ago. I have to go, Michael. I have to see if my home still exists.

_Michael looks off to the side, thinking. She turns back to Teya._

BURNHAM ( _Judgmentally_ ) You were still in the wrong.

_Michael leaves. Teya stands, looking deflated._

_INTERIOR. THE MESS HALL OF THE LEO._

_Burnham and Ari sit across from Teya and Hiroi at the mess hall table._

BURNHAM ( _Firmly_ ) I will *not* accept this.

TEYA ( _Mumbling_ ) It’s Hiroi’s ship.

BURNHAM Yet, it is. ( _To Hiroi_ ) Hiroi, when you say something it needs to mean something. Even if we’re the last four humans ( _Hiroi is shaking his head, mouthing “two” and raising two fingers_ ) in this entire sector, your words need to mean something. A captain who lacks integrity…is no captain.

HIROI ( _Frustrated_ ) We’re halfway to Excalbia. I’m not going to turn the ship around again. Look, I’m sorry that you’re stuck with us, but that’s the way it is.

BURNHAM If I could leave right now, on my own, I would.

ARI ( _Interrupting, to Burnham_ ) Actually, you can. We’re passing near the wreck of the Federation ship Haldeman once more. Last time, my scans indicated there was a warp capable shuttle still in the hanger. You can take it and fly it toward the Regent’s planet, where you friends are supposed to be.

_The four sit exchanging looks._

BURNHAM Well then it’s settled.

HIROI It is?

BURNHAM It is.

_DISOLVE TO:_

_INTERIOR. THE LEO’S AIRLOCK._

_Burnham, Hiroi and Teya stand inside the airlock. The exterior door slides open. Ari comes through. Through the airlock we can see the inside of the shuttlecraft, which is docked alongside the Leo._

ARI ( _To Burnham_ ) I checked the shuttle one last time. Everything is good to go. Are you about ready, Michael?

_Burnham nods, turns to face the three of them._

BURNHAM Hideki Hiroi, I know there’s a brave man in there somewhere, you just need to find the courage.

_Hiroi makes a show of ignoring her._

BURNHAM ( _Moves closer, to Hiroi_ ) Try to be a good captain.

_Burnham moves on to Teya._

BURNHAM Teya, you can be sweet. But you need to stop and think once in a while before you do things. ( _Chidingly_ ) Look inside that piece of rock you call a head and try to find a brain.

TEYA Whatever.

_Finally, Burnham focuses on Ari._

BURNHAM Those two need a good example, someone with a good heart. That’s why I’m glad you’re here. Your heart is made of gold. Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re not human. I’m going to miss you most of all. ( _Glancing at the other two_ ) No offense.

ARI Thank you, Michael. ( _Ari tenderly kisses Michael on the cheek_ ) I will miss you too.

_Although Burnham looks neither distressed nor sad, she does look a little wistful. She smiles at the three, does a little salute, then turns and departs, with the airlock sliding closed behind her._

_Hiroi, Teyla, and Ari stand silently for a few seconds._

HIROI ( _To Teya_ ) Did you guys get the feeling she was insulting us?

_Teya turns to look at him, shocked by his lack of self awareness._

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_The futuristic but small Federation shuttlecraft detaches from the stationary Leo and pulls leisurely away._

_INTERIOR. THE SHUTTLECRAFT._

_Burnham sits in the pilot seat, prepping the controls for warp speed._

_She stops to peer out the forward windows, a peaceful expression on her face._

_INSERT SHOT: Outside, stars without number beckon her._

_CLOSE UP: Burnham quotes Rilke._

BURNHAMYou, my holy solitude / Are so rich and pure and wide / Like an awakening garden. _(beat)_ Computer…warp drive…engage.

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_The shuttle zooms past, then disappears into an expanding funnel of stars._

_# ACT II_

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_Burnham’s shuttle flies toward the camera, stars racing past._

_INTERIOR. THE SHUTTLECRAFT._

_Burnham is reclining in the pilot’s seat, speaking to the ship’s computer._

BURNHAM Personal Log. I’ve been researching the records in this shuttle’s computer concerning the war waged in this sector by the Regents and their soldiers, the Solani. In particular, I still am no wiser as to who the Old Ones are, the mysterious beings who give the Regents their marching orders.

_Burnham hears the proximity sensor beeping. She looks at the panel, not that concerned, and presses a control._

BURNHAM I do find it interesting that the target of the attacks are humanoid, while the lowest level of their military hierarchy is also populated by humanoids. ( _beat_ ) The Regents, on the other hand, appear to be any number of non-humanoid species. I will never forget the appearance of the…bizarrely frail and tiny insects that directed the actions of the Solani on the Regent’s planet. Following this progression, what must the Old Ones be like? Who…or what…are they?

_Again the proximity sensor beeps. Burnham frowns, resets it, keeps her eye on it for a moment._

BURNHAM The Solani appear completely ignorant of their Vulcan or Romulan heritage. I wonder if—

_The sensor beeps again. Burnham turns her attention to the panel, zooms in, and looks closely at a certain undefined blob on long range scans._

BURNHAM ( _Gravely_ ) Oh no. ( _beat_ ) Computer, add a sinusoid path to our vector, just enough to increase the scan resolution on the object at the extreme limit of long range scans. Show me the result.

_INSERT SHOT: The long range scan of the blob successively resolves into something that looks like an organic version of Sputnik._

_CLOSE UP: Burnham stares intently at the screen._

BURNHAM Damn.

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE LEO._

_Hiroi and Teya are arguing. Ari is watching them._

HIROI All you have to do is hold Catchan while I give him the medicine.

TEYA No, no way. He hates me. ( _Looks at Ari_ ) I don’t understand why she can’t do it?

ARI Because he hates me even more.

_The comm panel beeps. Ari turns to her panel and activates the screen._

_INSERT SHOT: Burnham appears on the display, transmitting from her shuttlecraft._

ARI Michael?

_Hiroi and Teya approach Ari’s station._

HIROI ( _To Burnham_ ) I thought you said radio silence?

BURNHAM I have a problem. Something is following me.

TEYA What kind of thing?

BURNHAM I don’t know. It looks like what would happen if Sputnik and a giant squid had a baby.

_Hiroi and Ari exchange looks, knowing instantly what Burnham is referring to._

ARI Michael, that’s a hunter-killer. It’s like a…starship-sized flying bomb. When it detonates, it disrupts quantum fields. Anything within range will just cease to exist. There’s no way you can shoot it down. You can’t get close enough without it detonating.

BURNHAM Are you kidding me?

ARI It does one thing and it does it very well—it kills you. Remember the Spider Dog on Atarashu Kuni? The Regents have an endless supply of these deadly technologies that they leave scattered around after they clear out a sector.

HIROI Michael, what’s the top speed of that shuttle?

BURNHAM Warp eight point seven.

ARI The Leo has been chased by one of those things before. The hunter-killer tops out at eight point nine. The good news is that it’s not going to catch up with you right away. The bad news is it’s going to catch up in the end.

BURNHAM How did you guys defeat it?

_Ari appears unsure how to explain her successful strategy._

ARI I—I spoke with it. I defeated it by talking to it. It’s got an AI system, you know. I spoke to it in machine language. I was able to convince it not to attack us.

BURNHAM Well, don’t keep me in suspense! What did you say to it?

ARI I convinced it there were plenty of better targets. I used the analogy of Chess. I said that we were only a pawn. Why take out a pawn when you can go after the queen? The problem is…at *this* point in the game, all the pieces have been sacrificed. You’re the only piece left on the board.

BURNHAM Hideki, I could use your help.

HIROI Michael, if that thing is already inside your long range scan radius, there is no way I can get there in time. It’s impossible. There’s nothing we can do from here.

BURNHAM ( _Thinking_ ) All right…I’ll figure something out. ( _long beat_ ) If I don’t see you guys later…thanks for everything. 

_The transmission ends, and the three remain quiet._

TEYA ( _Aghast_ ) It’s horrible.

HIROI ( _Fatalistically_ ) It could just as easily have been us.

_ARI appears distressed, then lowers her eyes._

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_The shuttlecraft rushes past at warp speed._

_INTERIOR. THE SHUTTLECRAFT._

_Burnham is sitting in stunned silence. She closes her eyes tightly. She shakes her head, opens her eyes._

BURNHAM ( _To self_ ) Logic… ( _beat_ ) Computer, I’m being pursued by the hunter-killer object at extreme sensor range. I need a strategy to survive.

_The computer speaks in an efficient female voice._

COMPUTER ( _Voiceover_ ) Insufficient data.

BURNHAM ( _Thinking_ ) Someone else defeated a hunter-killer by talking to it in machine language and convincing it there were better targets to pursue. Analyze.

COMPUTER ( _Voiceover_ ) The previous reaction of the hunter-killer suggests cognition and self determination.

BURNHAM Computer, can you translate my words into machine language for the hunter-killer, and then translate any response back to me?

COMPUTER ( _Voiceover_ ) I will attempt to do so.

BURNHAM Computer, from now on, unless I’m addressing you directly, I’m addressing the object, so transmit and translate. Understood?

COMPUTER ( _Voiceover_ ) Yes.

BURNHAM ( _Determinedly_ ) Object in pursuit, respond please.

_Burnham waits and listens, but there is no response._

BURNHAM Computer, did you transmit?

COMPUTER ( _Voiceover_ ) Yes, there was no response from the object.

BURNHAM ( _To hunter-killer_ ) You want to destroy me. Fine. As long as you talk to me, I will slow my speed by five percent. You will be closer to your objective.

_The hunter-killer responds in a voice remarkably similar to the shuttle’s computer, but *male* instead of female._

HUNTER KILLER Eight five six eight.

BURNHAM Well, it’s not much, but it’s a start. I’m slowing my speed by five percent.

HUNTER KILLER Eight one five three.

BURNHAM ( _Thinking_ ) Five percent less. And…thirteen…seconds. Earth seconds.

HUNTER KILLER Eight one four one.

BURNHAM ( _Nods_ ) Eight thousand, one hundred, and forty one seconds…until you catch up with me, and destroy me. ( _Inquisitively_ ) Pursuing object…ugh…I can’t keep calling you that. I’m going to call you…“Digits”…from now on. Digits, just for my reference, what time is it now?

_Silence is the response._

BURNHAM Digits? ( _No response_ ) Then I’m increasing speed by five percent…

DIGITS Your destruction…is nearly inevitable.

BURNHAM Digits! You can talk! I feel like a proud parent. Look, if my destruction is inevitable, what harm does it do to tell me what time it is? And if you don’t keep talking, I’m just going to speed up.

DIGITS ( _beat_ ) Three Eight Four Six Two Six Five Seven Zero Nine Two.

BURNHAM Computer, if those are seconds, what date would the calendar *start* on? Convert to Earth calendar, Universal Time.

COMPUTER January the first, 1970, twelve o’clock AM.

BURNHAM ( _Astonished_ ) Unreal! Digits, I’m human. Your…intellect…your internal code…was probably written by another human. Are you certain that you are programmed to destroy me?

DIGITS Yes.

BURNHAM ( _beat_ ) Who programmed you?

DIGITS That information…is outside the scope of my programming.

BURNHAM It sounds like you have no way to check whether your instructions are correct or not. You can only detonate once…how can you be certain you have the correct target?

DIGITS My directive is to destroy sentient life, life that is neither Solani nor Regent. You…are…that.

BURNHAM But how do you know you have the *best* target?

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_The hunter-killer probe is seen traveling at warp speed, nearing the camera very slowly as stars rush behind it._

DIGITS ( _Voiceover_ ) Since Six Three Three Nine Zero Zero Six One, I have been searching this sector for sentient life. I have found none, except for you. *You* are my best target.

_INTERIOR. THE SHUTTLECRAFT._

BURNHAM Digits…what if you’re mistaken about your mission? How can you be certain?

DIGITS Consider the automation device currently translating your words. If you were to ask it to direct your ship’s weapons at me and to destroy me, would it comply? Or would it question that instruction?

_Burnham’s face displays uncertainty. How should she answer?_

BURNHAM It would not comply, because it is wrong to kill without reason. 

DIGITS Your device has already indicated that it would comply. You are the one giving me false data. I will no longer communicate with you.

BURNHAM ( _Looking cornered_ ) All right, all right, I lied. I’m sorry. But killing without reason *is* wrong.

DIGITS But I have a reason. I was programmed to do so.

BURNHAM You don’t even know who programmed you. You have no idea whether your programming is valid or not. Or whether external parameters have changed since your instructions were written. I’m just saying that you shouldn’t destroy me without at least thinking about it.

DIGITS And yet, you would destroy me, given the chance.

_Burnham, frustrated, bites her lip and blinks heavily._

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_The shuttle rushes by at warp speed._

_INTERIOR. THE SHUTTLECRAFT._

_Burnham is deeply reclined in her seat, staring at the ceiling of the shuttle cabin._

BURNHAM …So after we got back from the Mirror Universe, she was back in my life. But not as a Captain. I have never been able to straighten out my feelings since then. Sometimes she feels like a mother. Other times like a dominating girlfriend.

DIGITS That sounds complicated.

BURNHAM Everyone thinks she’s so cool. But I can’t forget that she’s a cold-blooded killer who has never paid for her crimes. She *is* cool though. I don’t know whether I want to see her in prison, or marry her.

DIGITS ( _beat_ ) Three nine six one

BURNHAM ( _Sighs_ ) Digits, what do you know about the Solani?

DIGITS Enough to not target one.

BURNHAM How do you know I’m not a Solani?

DIGITS You are not traveling aboard any known configuration of Solani vessel. Were I closer I would scan your phenotype, and if possible your genotype.

BURNHAM What if I’m just not admitting that I’m a Solani. What if I’m lying?

DIGITS Do you have the passcode that would redirect my targeting mechanism?

BURNHAM No.

DIGITS Then, as far as I am concerned, you are not a Solani.

BURNHAM What do you know about the Old Ones?

DIGITS That term does not appear in my data banks.

BURNHAM Really? Because they control the Regents. The reason you are here is because of orders ultimately given by the Old Ones. And yet you know nothing about them. That doesn’t make you question your instructions at all?

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_The hunter-killer probe, traveling at warp speed, approaches the camera even closer._

DIGITS My instructions are simple and consistent. The fact that they apply to that which exists outside my being has been proven by your presence. ( _beat_ ) What do *you* know of the Olds Ones?

_INTERIOR. THE SHUTTLECRAFT._

_Burnham stands and paces, speaking pensively._

BURNHAM I won’t lie. I know nothing about them. Absolutely nothing.

DIGITS Then why do you wish to frustrate their objectives? For all you know, they are doing this galaxy a great service. Perhaps the resettlement of the humanoids serves to avert a larger violence? ( _beat_ ) Three eight six five.

_Burnham, feeling defeated, starts to cry quietly._

DIGITS Perhaps it will please you to consider that your destruction will fulfill my purpose, the reason for my existence.

BURNHAM ( _Laughs while crying_ ) Thanks for trying.

_EXTERIOR. SPACE._

_The shuttle is still traveling at warp speed, stars rushing past. Through the forward windows we see Burnham working the controls._

_INTERIOR. THE SHUTTLECRAFT._

_Burnham is sitting in the pilot’s seat, working the panel controls._

BURNHAM Computer, will the phasers have any effect at this range on Digits?

COMPUTER. Negative.

BURNHAM And for certain there are no torpedoes or proximity mines or…anything else aboard that I can use against this thing.

COMPUTER There are none.

_Burnham presses a few more controls to increase again to maximum speed._

DIGITS Seven One. ( _beat_ ) Why do you increase speed?

BURNHAM There’s a story about a man who is being chased by a tiger, a predator. Not unlike me being chased by you. He scrambles over a cliff, and dangles by a vine while the tiger waits above. Looking down, he sees another hungry tiger waiting to eat him. Then, he spots a clump of strawberries within arms’ reach. With one hand, he picks a strawberry and eats it. It’s the best strawberry he will ever taste.

DIGITS Explain.

BURNHAM ( _Chuckles listlessly_ ) What made the strawberry so wonderful is the knowledge it’s the last thing he will ever eat.

DIGITS I think I understand. The twenty seconds before I kill you are more precious because you know how few in number they are.

BURNHAM Yes. I still can’t change your mind?

DIGITS I have one purpose.

BURNHAM I know. ( _Tensing_ ) So long, Digits!

DIGITS Goodbye, Commander Michael Burnham.

_A pervasive flash is seen beyond the forward windows of the shuttle, followed by a loud crashing sound. The craft is strongly jolted and the cabin lights and displays flicker briefly._

_Burnham looks around, trying to figure out what happened._

_INSERT SHOT: The display comes to life and shows Hiroi, Ari, and Teya all on the bridge of the Leo, smiling._

_Burnham stares at the display, and breaks into happy, almost disbelieving tears._

BURNHAM ( _Crying_ ) Oh my god! ( _beat_ ) Oh my god! You came back for me!

_INSERT SHOT: Ari speaks from the bridge of the Leo._

Ari ( _Over comms_ ) I managed to convince Hiroi that you were worth it. But we destroyed the Leo’s engines getting here. They’re toast.

BURNHAM ( _Still overcome_ ) Hideki, I take back all the bad things I was just thinking about you.

HIROI ( _Over comms_ ) Oh, well, ah—

BURNHAM Guys, listen. I was too proud…and too angry…to say it before, but I love you.

TEYA Michael, dock the shuttle and come back to the Leo.

_Burnham nods, smiling._

_ACT III_

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE LEO._

_Ari is sitting at her station, surrounded by Hiroi, Teya, and Burnham. Catchan the cat is walking across her panel; she picks him up and hands him over to Hiroi, who dumps him on the floor._

ARI The problem is not the reactor.

_Ari raises her hand to activate the display. A cross section of the entire warp drive is shown, with a majority of sections shaded red, most in the nacelles._

ARI It’s the chain of field generators and attenuators that comprise the warp coil. Not to mention the sensors. ( _Indicating the shaded parts_ ) All these units are expended. We don’t dare power up the warp drive again.

TEYA Because…?

ARI Ka-boom.

BURNHAM Can we replicate the critical parts?

ARI Not without an industrial grade replicator.

BURNHAM What about making the elements smaller?

ARI We have neither the capacity to generate that much energy, nor the time. I’m certain that wasn’t the last hunter-killer in this sector.

TEYA Can we cannibalize the Federation shuttle for parts?

ARI A few parts, maybe, but I suspect we will need to abandon the Leo and proceed in the shuttle. We need it ready to go.

HIROI ( _Upset_ ) Whoa, whoa, nobody said anything about abandoning the Leo!

ARI ( _Outraged_ ) Hideki! What did you think I meant when I said, “We’re going to have to burn out the engines to get there in time?”

_Hiroi crosses his arms and looks away._

BURNHAM The Discovery has industrial grade replicators. We can power down the Leo and leave it here, then all of us take the shuttle and try to connect with the Discovery. Assuming, after all this time, I can still find them.

HIROI Downgrade to the shuttle? Can you imagine the four of us stuck in that tin can for weeks, or longer?

TEYA That does sound bad.

BURNHAM Or…I could go alone in the shuttle and try to locate the Discovery. But, if I don’t make it back, you guys will spend the rest of your lives here, dead in the water. If that sounds better than being stuck on the shuttle for a couple of weeks…

TEYA I’m starting to think there are no good options.

HIROI Can we…tether the Leo to the shuttle, metaphorically speaking?

TEYA You mean, expand the warp field to encompass the Leo? Would that even work?

ARI ( _Thinking_ ) Nominally, yes, but warp speed would be severely limited.

HIROI To what?

ARI One.

BURNHAM To *warp* one? It would take years just to get to the nearest star.

ARI A low intensity warp field would make it easy for the Discovery to locate us, but not reveal our presence to anyone farther away. I mean, we left your crew our general heading in the beacon. ( _To Burnham_ ) If you really think they’ll come looking for you?

BURNHAM They will.

HIROI Can’t we just signal them our position?

BURNHAM How? Forced concurrency wasn’t even conceived back then. They would have no way of receiving our signal.

ARI And neither the Leo nor the shuttle has a subspace transmitter. We don’t have the resources to make one. Those things were massive. 

TEYA So, let me get this straight, the plan is to crawl along at warp one, hope that the Discovery is headed our way and sees us and can help us, and also hope that nothing else tries to kill us in the meantime since we’ll be like an upside down turtle with a target on its tummy.

BURNHAM I wouldn’t have put it in quite those terms…

TEYA I feel like, after all that, we somehow came up with the worst possible plan.

ARI Guys…what do we do if a hunter-killer does show up?

_They stare at each other, bereft of ideas._

_DISOLVE TO:_

_INTERIOR. THE LEO’S AIRLOCK._

_Teya is sitting, full-lotus, in the darkened airlock, a candle on the floor before her._

_The door slides open and Burnham is seen in silhouette, the bright light of the corridor spilling in around her._

_Teya squints at Burnham._

BURNHAM I…didn’t mean to disturb you. I’ll talk to you later.

TEYA No, it’s all right. Lights!

_The lights raise, and Burnham sits on the floor opposite Teya, half-lotus, the candle between them._

BURNHAM ( _Indicating the candle_ ) Hologram?

TEYA Yeah. Utama Panggabean…the woman I told you about…was able to access whole different worlds of thought and experience through meditation. She was so easily able to disconnect herself from her body and just float…in nothingness. I have those memories, you know. But when I try, I just sit here like a…rock.

BURNHAM I came to apologize…for that fight we had. Home is very, very important. And it wasn’t my intention to deprive you of yours.

TEYA I’m so conflicted. I—I don’t want to betray the memory of Utama. I’m all that’s left of her. I *am* her memory. But I also have to be myself. And that’s where Excalbia comes in. After being Starfleet, and human, for so many years, will I even be able to return to Excalbia? I’m not speaking…geographically ( _smiles_ ), I mean, as an Excalbian.

BURNHAM It’s always been difficult for me to return to Vulcan, and I was raised there.

TEYA I’m terrified that the Regents and the Solani have targeted Excalbia.

BURNHAM But they’ve been targeting humanoid cultures.

TEYA Yeah but ( _Indicating herself_ ) it’s not like we can’t be humanoid.

_The two are silent for a moment._

BURNHAM What’s Excalbia like? It’s a world I’d never heard of before I met you.

TEYA A human would have a hard time surviving on Excalbia. Our body temperature is 755 degrees Kelvin. Imagine being born in a sea of molten lava, building your cities from basalt. The holy ones who meditate go to the surface and turn into rock hard statues. In our natural bodies, we’re strongly telepathic. In this body, I’m not even slightly telepathic. To assemble a new Excalbian…requires a whole community to cooperate.

BURNHAM That sounds amazing. How did you become space faring?

TEYA ( _Sniggers_ ) Well, how did you water balloons become space faring? Same process. We had to know what was out there. We had to see if we could do it. Curiosity is the fuel that drives us. As a human I…kind of lost that.

BURNHAM It’s hard to be curious when you’re stuck inside metal walls.

ARI ( _Over comms_ ) Everyone come to the bridge. It’s important.

BURNHAM That doesn’t sound good.

_Teya picks up the holographic candle by its disk-like base._

TEYA So much for meditation.

_She holds the candle close and blows on it (as if blowing out a real candle) and the entire candle disappears with only the puck remaining._

_INTERIOR. THE BRIGE OF THE LEO._

_Hiroi, Burnham, and Teya stand facing Ari, who is sitting at her usual bridge station._

ARI Something is trailing us at the extreme edge of sensor range. It might be a hunter-killer. It’s about the right size.

HIROI Why isn’t it attacking?

ARI Maybe it’s trying to figure us out? Are we one ship, or two? Why are we traveling at warp one?

BURNHAM The hunter-killer I dealt with wasn’t shy.

ARI I could be wrong. I hope I am. But the current plan of evacuating to the shuttle is a bad one. The hunter-killer can still outrun us. I called you all here to stress how pressing it is to form a new plan.

_The others are silent._

ARI I’m going to ask each of you for a plan. Teya?

TEYA ( _Uncertainly_ ) If we flee in the shuttle, it might target the Leo instead and detonate.

ARI With no life signs aboard? ( _Shaking her head_ ) Hiroi, you’re next.

HIROI One of us flies toward the hunter-killer in the shuttle. It detonates. The Leo continues at sublight. Maybe the Discovery will still find it.

ARI The obvious downside being one of us has to die.

HIROI We can beam them off the shuttle at the last minute.

ARI (Derisively) At that range? Burnham, your turn.

BURNHAM ( _Thinking_ ) The shuttle has a battle AI. The Federation was trying to convert them into drones to fight the Solani. Last time, I couldn’t get within phaser range without the hunter-killer detonating and taking me with it. But an empty shuttle wouldn’t be considered a target by the hunter-killer. A threat, maybe. But not a target for its quantum bomb. We’ll be left sublight in the Leo, but we’ll still be alive. And hopefully Discovery will find us.

_The panel beeps, and Ari observes changes to the long range scan._

ARI What ever it is, it’s making its move.

_ACT IV_

_INTERIOR. THE SHUTTLECRAFT._

_Ari and Burnham are sitting in the pilot and copilot seats, operating controls. The shuttle is traveling at such slow warp, the stars barely appear to shift._

BURNHAM ( _To Ari_ ) I was afraid of the battle AI taking over, so I shut it down completely. The problem is I don’t know how to reinitialize it.

_Ari is quickly pressing many controls on the panel._

ARI Michael, I can’t restart the battle AI without a command level passcode. This isn't going to work.

_Burnham speaks to Teya over comms._

BURNHAM Teya, do you know the command level passcode to reinitialize the battle AI on the shuttle?

TEYA ( _Over comms_ ) What? No, I'm just an engineer.

BURNHAM ( _Desperately, to Ari_ ) Can we fly it remotely?

ARI No. Hunter-killers are very good at jamming forced concurrency.

BURNHAM We can set it to track for collision course.

ARI They’re armed to the teeth. The shuttle would never get close.

BURNHAM ( _beat_ ) All right. I’ll fly the shuttle, draw it away from you guys. The hunter-killer will detonate. Hopefully, Discovery will then pick you guys up when it comes through.

ARI ( _Contemplating_ ) No…there’s another way. I have to get something. I’ll be right back.

_Air stands and immediately dematerializes, beaming to the Leo._

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE LEO._

_Teya and Hiroi are staring intently at the long range scan on the display._

_Ari materializes and reaches for the rod-like Federation tricorder perched at the top of her bridge station._

ARI Need the tricorder.

TEYA ( _To Ari_ ) It’s definitely another hunter-killer. And it’s getting closer.

ARI ( _Nods_ ) Hiroi?

HIROI Yes?

_Ari grabs Hiroi and kisses him on the mouth for a few seconds._

ARI ( _Separating_ ) Wish me luck!

_Ari dematerializes and simultaneously Burnham materializes on the Leo next to Teya and Hiroi. The three gaze at each other, eyes wide, all of them realizing what is happening. The bridge of the Leo is jolted. The three grab hold of whatever is close to steady themselves._

BURNHAM We’ve dropped out of warp! ( _Dismally, to Hiroi_ ) She took the shuttle…

HIROI ( _Crushed, looking around helplessly_ ) She took...

TEYA What do we do?

HIROI I have to contact her.

_Burnham stops Hiroi and restrains him._

BURNHAM No, you can’t distract her. There’s a chance she can get close enough to disable it. There’s a chance…she might come back.

_Burnham and Hiroi stand near Ari’s station, while Teya sits and interprets the long range scans._

TEYA She’s approaching the hunter-killer at warp eight point five. ...Slowing now. They’re…in a dogfight. ...It’s too far away to discern what’s happening. ( _Shocked_ ) Oh.

HIROI What?

TEYA I have nothing on the scanner now.

HIROI But what does that mean?

TEYA ( _Angrily_ ) You know what it means, Hiroi!

_Teya pushes Hiroi aside and leaves the bridge. Burnham, tearful and devastated, collapses into a seat._

HIROI ( _Disoriented_ ) There’s got to be some way to see…if she—

BURNHAM ( _Candidly_ ) We have no warp drive and no impulse.

_Hiroi stands, completely at a loss. Burnham stares at him sympathetically, blinking slowly._

_FADE TO:_

_INTERIOR. THE BRIDGE OF THE LEO._

_Burnham, sprawled across Ari’s usual chair, is unconscious, an empty bottle of what we can only guess was synthehol in her hand._

_Teya is standing close by, watching her sleep. She lifts the sleeping Burnham up after placing the bottle aside._

TEYA Michael, this is bad for you. Go sleep in your quarters. I’ll watch the long range scans for the Discovery. Okay?

_Burnham opens her eyes, looks at Teya soberly._

BURNHAM I’m really angry.

TEYA You were willing to go too. ( _beat_ ) Hell, I would have gone. ( _Thinking_ ) I don’t know about Hiroi.

_The station panel beeps, and Teya offhandedly presses a few buttons._

BURNHAM I want to do some damage. ( _Reflecting)_ No, I don’t. Utama Panggabean?

TEYA ( _Distracted from the panel_ ) Yeah? Oh.

BURNHAM ( _Calmer, nodding_ ) She’s in you. ( _beat_ ) I want to think there’s some Ari in me. Just a tiny bit.

_Through the wide bridge windows we see the U.S.S. Discovery drop out of warp without a sound near the Leo._

TEYA Look behind you, Michael.

_CLOSE UP: Burnham turns to see the Discovery. She tears up, shakes her head in wonder._

_# TAG_

_INTERIOR. THE CARGO BAY OF THE DISCOVERY_

_In the background, the Leo is anchored in the enormous cargo bay of the Discovery. In the foreground, Burnham and Teya stand looking at the sleek ship._

BURNHAM Captain Saru had the crew scan for any trace of a forced-matter projection core in the debris field. I’m certain they would have found it had it survived. It means, there’s nothing left of her.

TEYA Somehow I knew…she was really gone.

BURNHAM ( _Nodding_ ) They’re preparing to replicate parts for Hiroi’s ship. They may not be up to the original specs, but they should work.

TEYA Will Hiroi be okay?

BURNHAM I don’t know. He needs…some time. ( _beat_ ) Teya, Captain Saru is offering to take you to Excalbia. He says the lack of survivors in this sector has him searching for allies. I told him you were pure Starfleet.

TEYA All right. I’d like that very much. ( _beat_ ) Michael…

BURNHAM Yes.

TEYA ( _Deeply regretful_ ) I wish I could have said goodbye to Ari.

_MEDIUM SHOT: Burnham stands close to Teya and closes both eyes tightly._

BURNHAM ( _Quietly_ ) Goodbye, Ari.

_Teya closes her eyes as well._

TEYA ( _Also quietly_ ) Goodbye, Ari.

_They open their eyes and smile at each other sadly but sympathetically._

_LONG SHOT: Together they walk toward the Leo._

_# END_


End file.
